Beneath the Angel
by Nightmaric
Summary: [Songfic. KradxDaisuke. Seems one sided.] 'Love hurts'. 'Love comes in many forms'. I'll show you what they mean, Daisuke. [Warning: Slightly disturbing. Rated for safety.]


**Author's Drivel**

I haven't really written anything. But I promise three Halloween fics. This is counted as one, but it's part of the Song Fics project too, so technically, it isn't. Is that confusing? (grins)

**Author's Comments**

I cut out quite a bit of what I originally intended to write because those parts were messed up. As in, the structure and description was bad, not the plotting.

Enjoy. Lord knows I did when I wrote this one.

I love (being) Krad.

**Summary**  
'Love hurts'. 'Love comes in many forms'. I'll show you what they mean, Daisuke.

**Disclaimer**  
Characters strictly belong to D.N.Angel, created by _Yukiru Sugisaki_.  
The song _Monster _belongs to _Meg & Dia_.

* * *

**Beneath the Angel**

_His little whispers  
"Love me. Love me."_

Daisuke Niwa... Wing Tamer, Art Thief, Artist.

The first Niwa to have become an artist, the first Niwa to have befriended a Hikari out of pure friendship, the first being to have ever made me_ want_.

_That's all I ask for  
"Love me. Love me."_

I stroked down the red head's cheek with sincere gentleness, ignoring the way he flinched as though I had struck him instead.

"Do you fear me, Niwa?" I asked softly, tilting my head a little as I caught his eyes in a stare.

Bound in chains and shackles on the bed against the bed frame, he looked very delectable. His flaming red hair was tousled and a sheen of sweat gleamed on his forehead. There was a tinge of blush that spread across his face, complementing his red eyes so very well.

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

I watched as he kept silent, struggling time to time in futile attempts of unbinding himself.

"Give it up, Niwa. Dark is in no condition to help you, and without his help, you can't undo the seal."

I smiled as I spoke. It was fun, and rather enticing at the same time, to watch him thrash about on the bed.

_What does he taste like?_ I pondered with growing desire.

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

"Do you fear me, Niwa?" I asked again, moving to hover above him as I leaned closer to his face.

So close, I could feel his sweet breath on my face as he panted from exertion.

"No," he abruptly answered shakily in a whisper so soft, I almost could not hear if not for the close proximity. "You're still Satoshi. I don't fear you because you're still Satoshi."

_Monster  
How should I feel?_

That hurt. Strangely, that really hurt.

_How am I to react?_ Anger roused in me.

"I am _not_ Master Satoshi; I assure you that, Wing Tamer," I replied harshly, glaring into his beautiful rubies.

Perhaps I should not have done so. I was a weak being for beautiful things. And the creature beneath me is beyond stunning.

Is my love for him authentic?

_Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows  
_

It is a wonder that he had never noticed me before, watching through his window. Even Dark does not sense me. Does that mean he trusts me enough to leave himself unguarded in my presence?

He is a fool then, for trusting a being such as I.

But I must be twice the fool for loving him when he does not even see _me_.

_That night he caged her_

And this is his consequence. Both his and Dark's. Idiots, they are, for believing I would keep my distance.

_Bruised and broke her  
He struggled closer_

They did wake up in time to defend themselves a little though, and I had to fight my beautiful Niwa that moment to prevent Dark from emerging.

They made quite a bit of a noise while fighting. I was rather amazed that the other Niwa's did not wake up to the commotion.

Alas, their little demon helper I had already caged and Dark was too caring for his Tamer to bring out his real wings. Perhaps I should be thankful; it would be a pity for the beautiful Niwa to have the same scars Master Satoshi bears.

Then again, I would allow none but myself to mark the creature.

_Then he stole her_

--

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

And I ended up marking him elsewhere, though not intentionally.

Foolish Niwa had to struggle harder when he fought out of the sleeping spell. I had to bind his wrists and ankles before we reached the mansion.

Now an ugly shade of purple stained his wrists and ankles. It is a hideous contrast to his beautiful skin.

_Silent pain  
_

"Why the tears, Niwa?" I questioned tenderly when two drops of them escaped his eyes and slid down the side of his face, disappearing into his wild red hair.

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams  
_

He stared at me with his scarlet orbs, his breath hitching and almost choking him.

I looked into them as deeply as I could, and I saw his soul.

I saw his dreams, his hopes, his wishes, his strengths; I saw his weaknesses, his insecurities, his unheard cries, his nightmares.

Why did his worst nightmares look so similar to my most blissful dreams?

_Monster  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows_

--

_I will hear their voices_

"Am I hurting you, Niwa?" I asked softly as I ran a hand down his side, digging my nails into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

He whimpered softly, and I smiled.

_I'm a glass child  
I am Hannah's regrets  
_

"I love you, Niwa," I murmured gently, this time dragging my nails across his flawless stomach.

I could feel the surprise he felt, a confused elation of being wanted, and_ fear_.

He was afraid to be loved by _me_.

I drowned myself in that knowledge.

_Monster  
How should I feel?  
_

"Why are you frightened, Niwa?" I questioned, gazing into his ruby eyes as I starting to draw blood from his stomach.

He winced and cried out in pain.

It sent a delightful shiver down my spine.

"Will you scream, Niwa?" I grinned, feeling feral.

His complexion paled as his eyes widened.

_Turn the sheets down  
Murder ears with pillow lace_

--

I watched him as I licked the blood off my hands, smiling at the masterpiece he portrayed. Even near death and drenched in his own blood, he was so beautiful.

"You're a true work of art, Niwa," I sighed in pleasure. "Perhaps that's why I love you so much. Master Satoshi comes nowhere near this."

_There's bath tubs  
Full of glow flies_

I walked to the bed and lifted his lifeless body, taking his spot on the covers and ignoring the red staining the perfect white of my clothes. Cradling his body, I licked at his face affectionately, cleaning off the blood as though I was mother cat to a kitten.

_Bathe in kerosene_

A pool of blood formed on his chest right above his heart where I had cut him previously. I grinned as I dipped my fingers in it and licked.

It tasted of the finest wine.

He was pure perfection, even when flawed.

My beautiful Niwa.

_Their words tattooed in his veins_

"You're mine now, Daisuke. _Mine_."


End file.
